


The Bounty Hunter

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bounty Hunters, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Language, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: A handsome stranger swaggers into the bar looking for James Barnes.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021





	The Bounty Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Square B1 on my Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021 card!

The doors of the bar swung open, and in swaggered the stranger. Bucky took a sip of his whiskey, and looked back down at his cards, heart thumping. The stranger looked like he was on a mission, and Bucky could only hope the stranger wasn’t looking for him. 

(Bucky really hoped the stranger was looking for him, because fuck, he was hot.)

He heard the stranger stride up to the bar. 

“I’m looking for James Barnes,” the stranger said to Clint, the barkeep. “You know him?”

Sam raised his eyebrows at Bucky across the table. Bucky took a drag of his cigar. 

“Don’t think I know anyone by that name,” Clint replied easily. 

“Really? Have a look.”

The stranger held up a poster, and Clint shrugged. “A handsome devil.”

“Devil is right,” the stranger said. “He’s wanted for thirty four murders across three different states.”

Bucky took another drag of his cigar, before stubbing it out and standing. “What if I told you that the people who want him dead blamed him for those murders because he was a threat to their organization?”

The stranger turned around, inclining his head when he recognized Bucky, despite his shorter hair. “Then I’d say he should face a trial and put his side forward.”

Bucky snorted inelegantly. “Yeah, that’d work. You and I both know that, in cases like these, the odds are stacked against the defendant.” He narrowed his eyes. “What’s your name, stranger?”

“Steven Rogers. Friends call me Steve.”

“Steve, huh?”

A hint of a smile played about Steve’s mouth. “I said friends call me that.”

“Well, if you’re after a bounty, I ain’t your friend. If you’re interested in justice, we’re about to become best buddies.”

Sam’s hand was on his gun, and Bucky gave him a slight shake of his head before striding forward, hands up. 

“So what’s it gonna be?”

Steve grinned. “Alright, _friend_ , what have you got?”

Bucky grinned back. 

***

“So this is why they want you dead, huh?”

Bucky leaned against the wall, nodding, as Steve looked through the papers he’d stolen from Hydra before he’d skipped town and traveled west. “That’s it.”

Steve whistled. “This sure is damning evidence. So what are we gonna do about it?”

“We?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. “You planning on helping me, _Steven_?”

Steve laughed. “Call me Steve. I don’t know, James. You willing to stick your neck out to take these fuckers down?”

Holding out his hand, Bucky smirked. “Call me Bucky. And yeah. Let’s get the bastards.”

Steve nodded, shaking Bucky’s hand firmly, then gathering the papers together before glancing up at Bucky curiously. “You could’ve just shot me in the back at the bar. Why didn’t you?”

“In the back, Steve? I ain’t a coward. Besides, why would I shoot someone as pretty as you without trying my luck at convincing you I was innocent?”

“Pretty, huh?” Steve’s expression changed, his smile turning predatory. 

“Yeah.” Bucky stood up straight. “You gonna do something about it, cowboy?”

Steve crossed the room in three strides, and grabbed Bucky’s lapels, dragging him into a passionate kiss. “You’d better believe it.”

Bucky smiled against his mouth. “Good. Hydra can wait until morning. Right now I wanna ride you hard and put you away wet.”

Steve laughed, and kissed him again. “Sounds like a great idea to me. Let’s see how good at bucking you really are.” 


End file.
